Is it positive?
by blogforfandoms
Summary: [Used to be the Perfect Plan] Davina Claire, pregnant by Kol Mikaelson? Looks like things in New Orleans are getting quite interesting, but you always have to watch your back, enemies are everywhere and with another baby in the mix, things can get very dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading I would just like to let you all know some information, basically I was asked something like which body Kol will be in and the answer is that Kol will be in Kaleb's body for a few chapters but he will eventually go back to his regular body. And oh my gosh I apologize for the wait! **

**Another thing was that i already decided that Rebekah and Marcel would be together for this story and she Is in her original body, at least for now.  
**

**Also, this story takes place in season two, after episode eight but before episode nine, Davina and Kol had conceived the baby after episode seven and Im still debating whether or not i should give a flashback to that or not so its all up too you guys, just let me know in the reviews!**

**Is it positive?**

Davina was crying so much that she could barely see, how was this possible? It couldn't have been, she was always so careful, so how could she have just abandoned all her morals for Kol Mikaelson? He's a Mikaelson for crying out loud, how could she be so stupid? Davina was staring at herself in a mirror that was in the bathroom of the compound.

Originally she came looking for Marcel to see if he could provide her with a reason as to why she had been throwing up in the mornings but when she got to the compound it was completely empty so she took the time to search through the rooms, hoping to find out that Marcel was truly there. Upon reaching Hayley's room she noticed a small box of pregnancy tests and Davina was smart enough to open up the box and see if she could possibly answer her question on her own. And she did, sadly the test came out...positive.

Davina was forced out of her dreadful thoughts when she heard the front door slam. At first she was frozen in place, she couldnt move, Davina was holding a death grip on the test until she came to her senses and realized she had to hide.

She ran outside the bathroom and started navigating her way through the halls before she was pinned against a wall, a hand wrapped around her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus Mikaelson asked in a low and ominous voice.

"L-Looking for Marcel." Davina lied, still holding the test in her hand behind her back.

"After what you did yesterday, I would have thought you would know better than to come back here." Klaus smirked and Davina closed her eyes fearing for a moment that he would strike her.

"Niklaus, release her." Came the peaceful and reassuring voice of Elijah Mikaelson and Davina sighed in relief.

"might I remind you, the little witch broke into our house!" Klaus told his brother, clearly angry as he put more pressure on Davina's neck causing her hand to open and the test to drop to the floor.

Elijah's eyes widened and Klaus let go of Davina and picked up the test, inspecting it, he noticed two lines. "What is this, little witch? Who in the world possibly did this to you?" Klaus asked, his voice sounding almost protective.

"Is it... Positive?" Elijah asked, feeling nervous for Davina and all she did was keep her eyes down, staring at the floor.

"Oh it is brother, our little harvest girl is pregnant." Klaus said in an amused tone although he was completely the opposite and a new voice was heard.

"Our little harvest girl is what now?" Rebekah Mikaelson asked with her mouth wide open.

"Great, Bekah's here, looks like your secret isnt so safe anymore Davina, considering she tells bloody Marcel everything." Klaus rolled his eyes while Elijah crossed his arms and Davina looked like she was going to throw up.

"I don't have to tell Marcel everything considering he heard it all..." Rebekah trailed off and frowned and finally Davina spoke up.

"WHAT?!" She screamed and Rebekah stepped to the side, revealing the fuming vampire behind her.

"Well this just got interesting Klaus joked and leaned up against the wall. At first Marcel refused to accept it but once all the talking had stopped he used his vampire hearing and focused his attention on the Davina, and unfortunately for him he heard a small beating heart and he pointed the finger stomach where the baby was.

"WHO DID THIS?" He boomed.

"Marcel... Please." Davina whispered not wanting to give up Kol, knowing Marcel would do worse than kill him and Marcel vamp sped to Davina about to ask her again for it all made sense... She had been spending the last few months with Kol Mikaelson...that's who ruined her life.

"Kol..." Marcel muttered in a deadly whisper, his words laced with venom and everyone in the room looked shocked except for Davina.

"So it's true then, but happy homicidal maniac knocked you up?" Klaus ask lightly and Davina nodded her head.

"KOL? KOL! KOL MIKAELSON?!" Marcel screamed and began flipping tables and throwing furniture.

"what about me?" A smooth British accent was heard throughout the compound and standing just a few feet away was Kol.

Marcel zoomed over to kol, grabbed hold of his neck, and began squeezing.

"I will make you regret ever being born!" He shouted in Kol's ear.

"MARCEL NO!" Davina called out and the lights began flickering due to her being worked up and her magic kicking in. But Suddenly there was a flash of blonde hair and everyone in the room heard a loud popping noise and the sound of Kol's and Marcel's body crashing to the floor, and everyone was able to tell Rebekah had just broken her lovers neck.

"I love Marcel but no one touches my family." Rebekah said with a sweet but sinister smile and Klaus grinned proudly at his sister.

Kol took a seat on the floor and leaned his head back against the wall "what the bloody hell was that about!?" He asked trying to regain control of his breathing and Elijah stepped forward, putting a hand on the Davina's shoulder and glancing at her.

"I believe you have some explaining to do for my dear brother miss Claire." Elijah said with a polite smile and Davina facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Possible**

Kol sat up, immediately intrigued by what Elijah had to say, not to mention he wanted to know why his girlfriend's father had just thrown him around his own house as if he was a rag doll, especially considering they had just made peace. He saw Davina facepalm and he stood up, beginning to walk over to her he was stopped by klaus and he frowned.

"You're going to want to take a seat for this one, brother." Klaus said rather calmly and yet Kol would not part from Davina so the warlock pushed passed his brother and took a seat on the ground next to Davina.

Kol couldn't help but be worried for his little witch when he spoke as he could see the tears that stained her cheeks. "Now what is it you have to say? What's the matter, darling?" He questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder, to make Davina more comfortable.

Davina on the other hand was a mental wreck, Kol was her first time, not to mention, he was in Kaleb's body which made things much more complicated. She looked around the room, pleading with her eyes towards the Mikaelson's practically begging for them not to make her tell Kol.

"Davina, love, if you don't tell him I will." Rebekah said, growing impatient, putting a hand on her hip, eyeing the young couple wearily.

"Tell me what?!" Kol asked urgently.

"Im pregnant!" Davina blurted out as a tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"You're what...?" Kol asked softly.

"Didn't you hear her the first time? You got her pregnant!" Klaus said and then doubled over in laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Davina screamed at the hybrid as more tears pooled in her eyes and it was clear to see how uncomfortable everyone was. Rebekah was just standing there with clear pity in her eyes for the witch who was on the floor, meanwhile Elijah was standing in the background awkwardly watching the scene unfold in front of him, and Klaus...well Klaus was just being Klaus.

"Looks like the hormones are already kicking in." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"No...there's no way-It's not possible." Kol responded immediately, refusing to believe any of it.

"Well the test I took says otherwise and considering what happened two weeks ago its very possible." Davina said bitterly and Elijah's eyes widened.

"I do believe that the term for the words that just left your mouth Davina would be TMI, or better known as to much information." Elijah said polietly and awkwardly at the same time.

"No its not possible, the test was all wrong, its a bloody lie, little witch." Kol accused.

"What are you saying?" Davina asked, her voice cracking in the process.

"Im saying that even if you were pregnant which you are not i cant and will not raise a child that probably isnt even mine!" He answered harshly and in that moment the heart break in Davina's eyes was evident.

"Its true he cant raise a child he cant even take care of himself." Klaus said smirking and Davina stood up.

"That's it I've had enough of your commentary for the day!" Davina glared at Klaus and used her telekinesis to throw him into a wall before turning towards Kol, staring into his bright blue eyes as she spoke, "Screw you, Kol! I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" She screamed and fled the compound crying.

"What just happened?" Kol asked, and Elijah pursed his lips while Rebecca shook her head and left the room clearly disappointed.

"That Damn witch!" Klaus screamed after he pulled himself out of the wall.

...

Davina stormed out of the compound with tears cascading down her face. Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back to her secret lair because she knew Kol would go there looking for her, and she couldn't go back to the attic because that was the first place Marcel would check for her. So instead of choosing any random place she decided to let her feet think for her and she ended up going straight to Josh and Aiden's apartment.

She rang the doorbell and in a few mere seconds her best friend opened the door and Davina made a run for it, but not the opposite way, instead right into Josh's arms "I hate him!" She wept into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Josh asked. "Was it something about Kol?" He added. And Davina nodded her head.

"... He... And pregnant.. And he said no... And-" her words came out jumbled but due to his super hearing Josh knew exactly what she meant.

"He had sex with you, got you pregnant and then he denied it." Josh said with an angry look gleaming in his eye and her cries became louder

"he actually left me. He told me he would never leave me..." she admitted as Josh ran a hand through her hair.

...

Esther tapped her foot against the ground impatiently as the woman she had just resurrected finally began to wake up.

Groaning softly as she sat up the woman met Esther's eyes and beamed. "Hello you must be Esther." The woman said, her lips forming in to a small smile, the woman wasnt stupid she had known what was going on in New Orleans, she had been watching everything since she had reached the other side and she knew exactly who Esther Mikaelson was. A legend.

"Yes, how lovely that we get to finally meet, I'd assume with the fact that you've been on the other side for at least a year or so that you have been watching in on New Orleans recently." Esther spoke with a head tilt and the woman merely nodded.

"What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't look out for my child? I know exactly what your son did to Davina and it looks like soon enough we'll both be grandparents. It's good to be back." the woman smiled graciously at esther and esther merely gave her a smirk back.

"And it's good to have you back Mrs Claire."


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are MINE**

Davina didn't know where to go, she couldn't bother Josh and Aiden for too long she knew that and New Orleans was crawling with people that either hated her or wanted her and there was no way she would go around any of those people.

Rumor has spread that Klaus was one of the people who wanted her back immediately, something about it being the fact that she was carrying a mikaelson baby, but to her it was all bullshit.

Another person was Marcel, for obvious reasons he wanted her protected and such.

Then there was Kol... Her heart broke thinking about him; he had torn up New Orleans looking for her and she wanted to go to him but she didn't.

Yet as Davina knew so much about these people she was unaware of the two grandparents of her child lurking in the shadows waiting to make their move.

...

"It is simple Ms. Claire surely you know how a good bargain works, soon my children will grow attached to Davina and her child, we use her as bait, I get what I want and then you can do as you please with Kol, Davina, and that baby." Esther explained to Davina's mother.

"Yes... I get it but what exactly will you use my child to get?" Isabel asked.

"That my dear, is a story for a later date, just know the only harm towards Davina will be from you- I don't give a damn about her, no offense." Esther shrugged using a careless tone.

"None taken, as long as I finish what I started with Davina everything will be fine." She added, speaking very little of her daughter.

"We shall wait a few weeks for the baby to grow and my family to accept her. Then it begins." Esther smirked.

"I want your word Esther Mikaelson. Look, I know how these games work, you have pawns just to kill them all in the end well listen here, I am not so easily defeated, I don't have remorse and I won't hesitate for a second before ripping one of your precious childrens' heads off if you cross me. Are we understood?" Ms. Claire asked coldly.

"You seem to know all about me..." Esther let out a dark laugh.

"Remember that I was the one that brought you back dearie, don't threaten me. You have my word if I have yours." The Mikaelson witch added.

"Then we have a deal."

...

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kol screamed as he flipped a table in the Mikaelson manor and everyone around stayed quiet.

"I've got a witch on it Kol they're locating her now." Rebekah said trying to calm her extremely angry brother.

"I. Want. What's. Mine." He growled and everyone was cautious before a witch walked in and handed a map to Rebekah, casing Kol to stand and snatch it from her hands.

"She's been there this whole fucking time?!" Kol yelled before throwing the map down and walking away, not glancing back at his family.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" Klaus asked almost sounding nervous for Davina.

"Not a chance, brother. He's in love." Elijah said.

"Good, because in all honesty I believe I may be growing fond of that little trouble maker." Klaus smirked.

"Are we talking about me?" A new voice belonging to that of Hayley Marshall rang out through the compound and everyone remained quiet. "Okay thanks for the warm welcome, by the way I invited Cami to dinner." Hayley said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." Klaus scoffed.

...

Kol didn't bother to knock, he didn't have to, he simply walked into the apartment and picked Davina up off the couch, throwing her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO YOU DICK!" Davina screamed flailing in his arms but Kol kept walking and walking until they reached the tomb and he set Davina down glaring at her.

"You are never to do that again do you understand me?" Kol asked.

"What do you mean?!" Davina challenged and Kol glared.

"Leave me! You are never to leave me! You are MINE Davina Claire, you and that baby." He said possessively and Davina stood up.

"You want it?" She asked softly.

"I want you happy and I know you will be with it." He said embracing her, placing one hand on her stomach and the other on her back, holding her close.

"Now, love what would you think of going to a dinner tonight with my family?" Kol asked Davina with an amused little smile and she chuckled.

"I would love to go- I'm sure it'll be fun." She said.

"Well it'll certainly be interesting."

...

**Hey Guys!**

**It has been way to long but you all requested this story to come back and I know this chapter is short but the dinner will be much better! Can you imagine everyone in the same room trying to be civil with each other in the same room? I can't.**

**By the way this would've been around the end of episode 11 so there will be some sadness next chapter following the season two storyline.**

**Also please comment requests for this story as well as what gender you want the baby to be! And don't forget to review the story itself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly have no excuses for my laziness but I'll try and update more and if you guys ever have requests or suggestions feel free to pm me, also I had finally thought of an ending for this story, but it's extremely dark and really tragic and I'm worried no one will like it because of how sad it is.**

**So I was thinking I can do my ending, the dark and tragic one and also right a bonus chapter like an alternative ending that would be sweet and happy, thoughts?**

**...**

**You poured gravy on a lady!**

There was nothing Kol Mikaelson hated more than family dinners, his family usually never invited him to any because they all hated him I mean granted he used to be a psychotic murder but he was kind of different… But only because of Davina.

He didn't exactly like any of the people his brothers were now associating themselves with I mean that wolf girl Hayley just seemed so beyond rude and annoying and disrespectful he just couldn't stand it, and that Camille was even more wretched than the wolf.

He wondered what his brothers saw in them, but then again Kol couldn't tell who liked who, it just seemed to be one big love... Rectangle. And then there was Rebekah and Marcel, don't even get Kol started on Marcel!

Signing he got dressed and made his way down the stairs and into the dining room, he shook his head seeing everyone was already there, he lived in the building and he was still late.

As his brother started scolding him about what it means to be on time Kol didn't listen and sat down next to Davina and after what felt like a lifetime of being lectured by Elijah he cut it short.

"Can we save the bickering?! We all have guests." He said with an eye roll and Elijah blushed looking at Haykey apologetically.

"Im so sorry for my rude behavior Hayley, pardon me." He said and Hayley shook her head.

"No big deal." She dismissed it before looking around inquisitively. "So uh Klaus. Why are we all here?"

Klaus looked pleased when Hayley asked him why they were all there, he actually had several reasons as to why they were all there.

"Well my family, and others, there's something we need to address." He looked over at Kol and Davina.

"This girl is carrying my nephew and I believe she should be welcomed into this home." Klaus stated.

Marcel looked pissed, Kol was holding Davinas hand under the table, Elijah shrugged, Hayley smiled and Rebekah looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"YES NIK ANOTHER GIRL!" Rebekah shouted and Marcel glared.

"No, she has the attic she can stay there!" Marcel argued and Davina frowned.

"Thats hardly the place for a pregnant girl and she needs a good place to stay, one that will be large and safe for her and that child." Klaus said and Davina smiled.

"He's right Marcel." Kol said in his brothers defense and Cami watched the mess sipping on wine, as if she was getting involved in this, Hayley and Elijah were making googly eyes at each other and Rebekah was just eating the food.

Marcel stood up walking in Kols direction, "You know what, Mikaelson, you can keep your mouth shut alright? You were the one who ruined my daughters life!" He said angrily and Kol held Davina's hand tighter.

"Its okay." He whispered in her ear, able to tell she was upset as hell. "Marcel just calm down." Kol said and Marcel got angrier.

"Dont tell me what to do!" He said lifting up a gravy boat, aiming it towards kols head, though he ended up tripping as he walked closer and it spilled all other Davina's head causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Davina, I-" Marcel started but she stood up. "I've heard enough of you tonight." She snapped.

"Thanks for the invitation Klaus, I'll be taking you up on that." She said and everyone could hear the anger in her voice as she walked up the steps, it was quiet until a door slam was heard followed by a scream.

"You poured gravy on a lady!" Klaus stated shaking his head. "You can go now Marcellus."


End file.
